


Final War

by TheWhitePaladin (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Battle, Excessive Violence, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheWhitePaladin
Summary: The four clans have crumbled, leaving destruction in their wake. Brother is pitted against brother and queen is forced against kit. Will the former clan cats ever be ok again?





	Final War

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for WA as my part of ShadowClan in the Aminolympics.

The land around the lake was a complete bloodbath. RiverClan mixed with ThunderClan. WindClan mixed with ShadowClan. The sandy shorelines were no longer beige, and the water’s edge was stained with the deep red of the innocent and the guilty. The fighting had paused for a moment, and the forests, fields and rivers were deathly quiet, as if the very trees were holding their breath. Figures stalked through the shadowy bushes as the wounded were dragged off to whatever medicine cats remained. It was the eye of the hurricane; the calm before the storm. 

A large brown tabby limped out into the open, raising his head to peer at the thick clouds covering the moon.

“StarClan is displeased!” he yowled. “The clouds have blocked out the moon’s light!”

“This isn’t a gathering,” a she-cat’s voice snarled back. It belonged to a sleek blue-grey queen that prowled around the lake’s edge. 

“This is war!!” another brown tom shrieked, clawing his way out from the yellow fields.

“StarClan has abandoned us!” a brute, ginger tom growled in a low voice as he emerged from the shadows of the forests.

The four cats came to stand in front of one another, the fur on their spines standing on end and their teeth bared.

“You are a fool, Bramblestar, if you think StarClan will save your clan now,” the she-cat said.

“I am no fool, Mistystar,” Bramblestar replied. “I am simply hopeful we can end this.” He turned to the ginger tom. “Rowanstar, you have lost many. Isn’t it time to stop?”

Rowanstar lowered his head as his eyes seemed to shine with newfound determination. “Never,” he hissed. “I will fight for those I have lost and I will honor their memory by defeating any cat that crosses my path!”

Bramblestar shifted at last to look at the last small brown tom. His fur was littered with old and new wounds, giving a sickening look to him. He stood up straight and faced the ThunderClan leader’s gaze.

“Onestar,” Bramblestar began. “You must find a medicine cat.”

Onestar let out a ferocious snarl. “I am not a kit, Bramblestar!” he cried. “I can fend for myself and I don’t need ThunderClan telling me what to do!!”

“Do you think Firestar would have wanted this?!” Bramblestar screamed, quickly losing hope.

“Firestar is dead!!” Mistystar cried out. “He has no say and this and he cannot help us now!” 

“Are you to scared to lead your own clan?!” Rowanstar bared his teeth at Bramblestar, bringing a paw up to bring his massive claws swinging down on the tabby leader before him.

Bramblestar dodged the attack and Rowanstar tumbled to the ground. Exhaustion was clear in his eyes, along with determination that told the other leaders all they needed to know; ShadowClan would never give up.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, finally losing all patience. “How dare you attack me when I saved you from Darktail?!” he said roughly, lunging forward onto Rowanstar. “I save your sorry tail and this is how you repay me?!”

Rowanstar simply snarled as a reply, raking his claws across Bramblestar’s nose. Mistystar attempted to pull Bramblestar off of the ShadowClan leader, but this caused Onestar to latch onto her shoulders and throw her to the ground. Within seconds, the leaders of all four clans were tumbling and snarling and kicking up dust as they began the battle yet again. This prompted many of their surviving warriors to run from the shadows of their territories, engaging in the war.

Brother met brother and sister met sister as more cats fell and were lost to the clans forever. Leaders lost lives and queens lost kits. There was no possibility of StarClan stepping in now, as the clans were too far gone. The leaders had turned against each other, and their clans had followed them blindly.

In StarClan, Firestar sat by the starry pool, watching the war unfold. To his left was Bluestar and Jayfeather. To his right sat Tallstar, Blackstar and Leopardstar. The four leaders and the medicine cat huddled together, powerless, as they wept for their clans that were tearing each other apart.


End file.
